Top 3 Light's Hate List
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Tiga hal yang paling dibenci Light. Oneshot. Warning: Sarcasm and GJness overload


**A/N:** Halo all, aslinya aku udah lama sih punya akun ini ._. tapi Author abis ngilang dari hibernasi. Apa… kalian semua masih hidup? ;m; /ditimpuk/

Perkenalkan, nama saya Zombie, seorang Author yang hobi bikin fanfic random geje. Tak tahu mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Author sering kepikiran tulisan Author yang sudah terbengkalai di sini ;;m;;

Mungkin Author akan mencoba menulis di ffn lagi, like I used to :") mungkin sih. hehe. #plak

Yaudahlah langsung cus aja yuk ke cerita random ini ;-; *peyuk L,Light,Near,Matt,Watari* *Eh, tunggu, WATARI?* *ditampol watari*

**Desclaimer: **DEATH NOTE IS MINE. NOT.

**Warning: **Geje dan penuh kegalauan, sesuai dengan hatikuh *iewh*

**Top 3 Light's Hate List**

_By AmieZombieLuph_

Bagiku, tak ada yang lebih kubenci dari para kriminal yang membuat busuk kehidupan rakyat pribumi ini. Death Note datang padaku, aku tahu bahwa ia, _sang buku kematian itu_, memilihku. Ambisiku bagaikan magnet yang menariknya melekat dalam takdirku. Lembaran-lembaran buku catatan terlarang itu bagaikan tanah yang kupijak dan udara yang kuhirup, serta sari-sari makanan yang berdesir dalam darahku, seakan-akan Death Note adalah detak jantung yang membawaku pada kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, bebas dari tindak kejahatan kriminal, dari sampah masyarakat, dari dunia yang hampir runtuh meninggalkan puing-puing kehancuran.

_"Tapi Light, jika kau memberantas para kriminal, bukankah itu membuatmu menjadi kriminal terakhir di bumi?"_

Aku bukan kriminal, Ryuk. Aku adalah Dewa Keadilan, di mana tak seorang pun akan berani berbuat jahat dan akan tunduk dan patuh padaku. Jika para petinggi negara dan penegak hukum saja melakukan pelanggaran, siapa yang akan menegakkan keadilan di bumi ini?

Awalnya kupikir tindakanku ini berjalan sesuai rencana… sampai si bodoh panda itu datang di hidupku.

**_Hate Number One: L_**

Ryuzaki Ryuuga. L Lawliet. Betapa bencinya hatiku saat aku melihatmu dengan wajah pandamu itu. Oh, sudahlah. Selain dari kecerdasannya menemukan siapa aku—dan selalu yakin bahwa aku adalah KIRA—ada hal-hal basis darinya sehingga dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muntah.

Kantong-kantong matanya. Matanya yang hitam itu dikelilingi oleh, um, LUBANG HITAM. Apa sih yang dapat membuat matanya memiliki kantong-kantong semengerikan itu? Untuk yang sekali seumur hidup, tak pernah aku melihat seseorang memiliki kantong mata yang superbesar itu, kecuali adikku Sayu, yang kebetulan saat akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya, dan ia tak sengaja meluberkan _eye liner _hitam di sepanjang pipinya. Sungguh 11-12 dengan penampakan detektif rambut gombal itu. Atau jangan-jangan kantong mata L itu _eye liner_ yang meluber? Hmm. Mungkin saja.

Jempolnya pun terlihat menjijikkan berkat kebiasaan buruknya yang suka mengempot. Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan, L? Dasar gila, kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa hah? Kenapa kau tak membeli dot saja supaya jari-jarimu itu tak membusuk akibat overdosis gula yang kau konsumsi setiap hari? Permen, kue, gulali, cokelat, semuanya selalu berjajar rapi di atas meja makan (baca: meja ruang tamu, kasur, dan bak mandi), menyediakan 'sumber pangan' bagi perut rakusnya itu, membuat tangan-tangan 'capit'-nya mencapit berbagai makanan yang berbeda di sana-sini. Kadang-kadang ia akan mengambil makanan yang terdekat dengannya (seperti secangkir kopi yang dipenuhi 12 kubus gula) dan pada detik berikutnya ia menjangkau sebuah onde-onde *?* yang ada di penghujung meja yang berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berjongkok dengan sekali sambaran. Sepertinya kelebihan gula dapat membuat jemarinya cukup elastis hah?

Oh, apakah tadi aku mengatakan berjongkok? Tentu saja, hal yang paling membuatku muak darinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu mengingatkanku pada toilet. Ya, toilet. TOILET, DEMI DEWA KEMATIAN. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa orang-orang akan dapat bersikap 'biasa-biasa saja' saat melihatmu duduk dengan posisi seperti itu di atas sofa? Untung saja kau duduk di atas sofa, karena jika kau duduk di atas kursi yang tak ada sandarannya, aku takkan segan-segan menjungkalkanmu. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengidap ambeiyen sambil mengkonsumsi jajanan manis sebagai aksi 'keputusasaannya' terhadap bokongnya yang sakit. Kau tahu itu?

Oh. OHHH. Kau tertawa. Kau menertawakanku karena aku sangat BENCI melihatmu seperti itu. _"Well, Light. Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?_" katamu dengan nada tante-tante penggoda. PEDULI DARI BOKONG. Tidak selama aku hidup dalam SEDETIK PUN aku akan peduli padamu, tindakanku yang membencimu ini disebabkan karena perilakumu yang mencemari pemandanganku. ANDAI SAJA AKU BUKAN KIRA, andai saja aku tidak terjebak dalam perangkap 'pencarian keadilan' ini, andai saja aku tak pernah mengambil Death Note itu, aku tidak akan melihat _eye liner_ mengerikanmu itu.

Dan kau masih saja berkutat pada tingkah laku anehmu itu, merasa puas dengan predikat 'Detektif Terbaik Sedunia' sehingga kau merasa lebih _superior_ dibandingkan semua pihak kepolisian yang ada di sekitarmu. TIDAK, kami menganggapmu sebagai orang-aneh-dari-planet-luar-angkasa, dasar panda ambeiyen.

**_Hate Number Two: Nate River_**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku kaget bukan main. "Yang benar saja, nenek-nenek ini akan menjadi penerus L?" sambil memandangi rambut putihnya itu. Oh, ayolah. Apa yang ada di dunia ini yang bisa membuat RAMBUTNYA PUTIH? Berapa tahun umur bocah itu? 7? 9? Di umurnya yang begitu muda, mengapa ia memiliki suara SEDALAM SAMUDRA, bahkan suara penyiar radio tak bisa menjangkau suara paraunya itu.

Dan apa yang ada di benak bocah cat tembok ini saat ia SELALU MENGENAKAN PIYAMA. Apa pekerjaanmu kah, oi bocah? Berselonjor di atas lantai, sambil memainkan permainan domino, dadu-dadu, dan kartu yang tidak jelas juntrungannya, berperilaku seakan-akan 'dunia luar tidak sesuai dengan kejeniusanku'. Aku harus menasehatimu, bocah, bahwa yah, kau mungkin memang pintar. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau tak pernah mencuci rambutmu yang lepek itu. Pantas saja kau selalu memelintir rambutmu dengan geram. Oi, pergilah KELUAR ke supermarket, belilah sebuah sampo. Kau tak tau mereknya? Cleer. Aku sudah menggunakan sampo merk Cleer dan rambutku ini bebas dari ketombe sampai kapanpun. Oh, kau tak bisa keluar rumah? SETIDAKNYA SURUH GIOVANNI ATAU 'BABY SITTER'-MU YANG LAIN.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan jadwal keseharian nenek-nenek itu. Apa sih yang dia lakukan setiap hari? Hmm. Mungkin ia akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

08.00 – Bangun, bersarapan.

09.00 – Bermain dengan robocop 0Z9X.

09.30 – Menyusun istana kartu.

10.00 – Membongkar istana kartu dan menyusunnya lagi.

11.00 – Membongkar istana kartu dan menyusun sebuah _cottage._

12.00 – Membongkar _cottage_, menyusun mall.

13.00 – Makan siang (menu hari ini: pizza hut)

14.00 – Menelepon Light, memastikan ia tahu bahwa aku _tahu apa yang ia pikirkan_.

15.00 – Menonton acara Misa-Misa di Tv

16.00 – Menonton acara "Glii" di Tv

17.00 – Menonton acara "Happy Go-Lucky Go-Wammy Trivia Show" (disingkat HGGWTS)

18.00 – Menelepon Light untuk yang kedua kalinya.

19.00 – Menyusun dadu-dadu hingga tertidur sampai keesokan harinya.

Memangnya _apa saja _sebenarnya yang dia lakukan jika tidak itu semua? _Go get a life, punk._

**_Hate Number Three:_** **_Ryuk_**

Dia memutuskan untuk 'menjatuhkan' buku kematiannya karena bosan berada di tempatnya? Sungguh? Alasan yang sangat rasional, tidak bila dipikirkan baik-baik. Ada berapa shinigami yang ada di dunia? Hmm, ratusan.

Mengapa hanya _Ryuk_ yang bosan? Mengapa mereka tidak menyatakan kebosanan mereka berasama-sama, hingga membuat Hari Nasional-Jatuhkan-Bukumu-Di-Bumi, di mana para shinigami berduyun-duyun menjatuhkan buku-buku mereka dari langit, dan para manusia akan berkeliaran sambil berteriak-teriak histeris melihat seramnya penampakan tengkorak bersayap melintasi atap rumah mereka? Adakah sedikit pun dari definisi kata 'seru' dalam kamus Ryuk?

Sungguh? Hanya menjatuhkan _Death Note?_

Oh, bicara tentang bosan, mengapa Ryuk tidak mencuri apel-apel yang ada di bumi, semenjak dia berkata "Apel di bumi sangat enak!" oh well, jenius, mengapa kau malah berkutat pada apel-apel pemberianku, daripada kau berusaha mengambil apel-apel itu langsung dari pohonnya, atau langsung dari supermarket? Pertama, kau bisa terbang. Kedua, tak seorang pun dapat melihatmu kecuali mereka menyentuh _Death Note_. Serius? Memberiku Death Note?

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan Death Note di tanganku ini. Hanya saja, sekali pun aku berpikir hingga dunia ini kiamat, aku tak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa Ryuk dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas _menjatuhkan _buku ini, bruk. Begitu saja. Mengapa kau tidak … membunuhi para kriminal di dunia? Kau yang paling tahu kegunaan buku ini, _dewa kematian._ Dan kau malah memberikannya padaku?

Apakah sebegitu suramnya tempat asalmu? Dari pada kau repot-repot menjatuhkan buku _Death Note_-mu ke bumi, mengapa kau dan para shinigami lainnya tidak berusaha membangun taman rekreasi, atau kebun binatang di tempat asalmu? Oh. Atau buku-buku. Kaset-kaset Anime dan komi Manga yang fenomenal. Mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu menikmati hiburan yang lebih, err… jelas tujuannya? Seperti itu semua? Kau tidak tahu cara mencuri? Hmm. Biar kujelaskan.

1. Terbanglah masuk ke dalam toko buku

2. Ambil sebuah buku. Atau satu rak.

3. TERBANG LAGI.

Selesai, Ryuk. Itulah caranya bagaimana kau dapat mengatasi kebosananmu. Atau kau bisa mencuri bola disko dari pub di bumi dan mengadakan pesta _rock n roll_ di tempatmu bersama para shinigami. _End of story._

Seluruh rintangan yang kuhadapi sebagai KIRA ini begitu berat. Bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa aku harus mengalami ini semua; bertemu dengan tiga hal yang paling kubenci di dunia akibat keinginanku yang, hmm, sebenarnya takkan terjadi.

Dunia ini akan selalu tercoreng dengan kejahatan. Itulah yang ada pada sifat alami manusia. Bahkan jika aku memutuskan untuk menulis satu per satu nama-nama para kriminal, mengapa aku tak mendirikan Pabrik Pembasmi Kriminal yang isinya terdapat jutaan orang-orang yang kerjanya hanya menulis daftar para kriminal di _Death Note_ saja? Maksudku, apa sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan? Berusaha menulis nama-nama para kriminal dengan hanya bantuan Mikami? Mengapa jari-jari tangan kami tidak lumpuh sejak dulu?


End file.
